sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight the Hedgehog
The second creation for a secret project located in "The Garden" a sister facility to "The Ark" only located deep underground instead of deep above the sky, Knight is number 2 in the secret project known as the HS Childs. Knight the Hedgehog Cold, dark, Intimidating a solo hero; These are not the words used to discribe Knight, Born into a family of super soilders containing the mystirous "H and S" genes in them. Knight is a highly trained and very presis on his fighting abilites. Knight is the second oldest of his family. Knight spends most of his days in the Garden's colony enjoying the peace of "quietness", but very often he leaves the Garden to travel the world on his spare time, but always returns to conintue his duties as a protector and gaurdian of peace. Knight was married at a time to a younge female wolf known as Shadow the Wolf, during this period of time, they had a child named Shade the hedgewolf, they divorced after long signs of infidelity to one another, Knight later on was used in a fertility experment with a younge woman named Tsuihoo the Chi-Cat, who gave birth to his second child, Xharda the hedgecat, soon afterwards he would return to Shadow and they became a family once again, only not married this time. Knight is calm, kind, warm and intellectual. He often spends most of his time helping those who ask for it, But is not to deemed as a pacifist, as an HS Child, Knight is always excited to deal with times of war and battle and will challange anyone who seems fit to fight. History First years Knight was born a few years before the events of "Sonic Adeventure 2", during his first years he remained in a cryotube because of his mental weakness and inability to control his ability to use chaos energy. His first years where spent mentally linked to a computer that trained him to control his powers. During the events of "Shadow the hedgehog" they where preparing to unleash Knight as their trump card against the Black Arms army, only to have it back fire when Shadow the hedgehog went Super Shadow and Chaos Controled the Black Comet off the face of the Earth, this caused a surge of chaos energy that traveled all it's way into Knight's cryotube where he was being awokened and caused him to use chaos control from the suddenly release of energy, disappearing from the entire Garden Colony. How he got his name After Knight had warped out of the Garden's base he wound up stranded half buried under the sand asleep, his body needing to recover from the surprise surge of chaos energy. But his sleep would not last long, over head Rouge The Bat was busy trying to avoid robot gaurds when she spotted the half buried Knight and went to his rescue, mistaking Knight for Shadow the Hedgehog, she helped him out of the sand only to be surprised by the unconsious silver and blue hedgehog. She discovered a tag around Knight's wrist that read "Project Silver Knight", she had barely finished reading the word "Knight" when he had finally awoken, this was the first word he heard and with all HS Childs, this was now his name, Knight. The Blade of Chaos After Rouge had reawakened Knight he got on his feet and looked around, just then the robot gaurds grabbed Rouge ready to capture her, Knight lundged towards them and in a flash of blue light Rouge was freed from the grip of the robot gaurds, Rouge saw around her the robots now only piles of scrap metal, as she looked up she saw Knight holding a glowing blue sword-like object, this was the very first time Knight weilded his fabled Chaos Blade. Time with the bat After defeating the robot gaurds, Knight was taken by Rouge to her hide out. She explained to Knight how they where after her because she had retrieved a gem they had stolen from her family, of course, this was obviously a lie. Knight being naive at the time believed every word she told him, and thus agreed to help her re-take all her other gems, during these past few weeks Knight was trained by Rouge on how to fight hand to hand combat, mainly by setting him up against Knuckles by claiming Knuckles was trying to keep Rouge and him from completeing his mission on helping her steal back her family gems, this once again was a lie. After weeks of training, Knight and Rouge broke into a museum where one of the seven chaos emeralds was being put on display after being recently found. Rouge sneaked past the defense line and grabbed the emerald as Knight battled the robot gaurds, just as it seemed they where going to succed in stealing the gem, Rouge and Knight where confronted by a familar face at the exit of the museum. Battle with the Ultimate Lifeform Rouge and Knight stood at the door of the muesem in awe, infront of them was Shadow the hedgehog, his eyes fixed on Knight with disgust. Rouge, while still surprised of Shadow's sudden appearance, still saw Shadow as an ally and smiled with ease asking him what he was doing here, but Shadow ignored her words and in a flash of yellow light, lauched an immediate Chaos Spear towards Knight who was still in shock. Knight surprised by the Chaos Spear suddenly flying towards him raised his hands to try and defend himself, in a flash of blue light the Chaos Blade appeared in Knight's hand blocking the Chaos Spear and recoiled it away blowing a hole in the muesem door way. Shadow leaped at Knight and the two began to battle against one another, Shadow in the end had the upper hand and knocked Knight downwards on the floor. Shadow was ready to make the finishing blow when Rouge suddenly got inbetween them. Rouge pleaded to Shadow to give mercy on Knight, but Shadow was intent on destroying what he believed was an "Eggman Android". Knight looked at Shadow and asked him who he was, Shadow being who he was responded with "I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the hedgehg!". Knight suddenly went into a hypnotic-like state and suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light, reappearing infront of Shadow knocking him down in the process. Knight pointed at him and exclaimed "I will extermenate you!" and the chaos blade reappeared in his hand, but this time, as if using full power, the chaos blade transformed from a short, dull glowing blade into a longer, sharper, shineing blade of pure chaos energy. The two hedgehogs re-battled another vicious fight with Knight coming out the victor, and as he prepared to impale Shadow with the chaos blade Rouge once again stood in the way trying to calm them both down, just then the police and swat came into the scene and prepared to take all 3 of them into arrest. Return to the Garden As the police prepared to send a mass of robot gaurds to take down Knight, Rouge and Shadow they where confronted by a man in black and what appeared to be military men by his side, they spoke with the police and finally the man in black entered the muesem just as Rouge was preparing an escape plan with Knight, who had an unconsious Shadow in his arms. The man in black saw Knight and smiled, Knight as if by instinct returned a smile as well. The man in black held a short conversation with Rouge and Knight, and after a final agreement, Knight handed Shadow over to Rouge and placed the chaos emerald in her hand saying it was better off with her then in that muesem as she would take better care of it. As she flew off into the night with Shadow, Knight walked away with the man in black, who promised Knight he would restore his memories he lost due to the surge of chaos energy that happened during the war against the Black Arms army. Life as an HS Child After Knight's return to the Garden he's full memories where restored and he assumed his place at the second HS Child and started his life as a super soilder. Knight during these next years would become stronger and stronger as he risked his life in wars, battles, missions and journeys. Some of these missions involved him traveling in the world facing obstacles and monsters not seen by even the greatest of explorers, on other missions he we sent as a messanger and protector of peace, it was on his first mission that would forever bind his fate into a league of heroes not seen since ages long past. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Knight views Sonic as a powerful ally, he doesn't know much about him, but after seening Sonic's speed and courage on the battle feild, he doesn't question wethier or not, Sonic is a hero. Shadow the Hedgehow They only met once, and it wasn't exactly the best meeting for any two people, Shadow considers Knight an imcomplete copy, while Knight considers Shadow an out dated model. They two where created by rivaling scientific corperations, this rivalry is seen deep within the blood of both hedgehogs. Knuckles the Echidna Knight thinks highly of Knuckles, and dispite everyone else's views of Knuckle's intellegence, Knight believes him to be very wise, and respects Knuckles as the Guardian of the master emerald. Miles "Tails" Prower They met a few times, and during so never really had much to speak about, Knight sees Tails as an unlimited potential and enjoys being in his company. Rouge the Bat During his first encounters with the outside world, Rouge was his guide to every day life, and while not a good example, she did teach Knight a few of her stealth moves, he helped her steal chaos emeralds as a sign of loyalty to her, it's unknown after Knight's reprogramming if wethier or not Knight would still help her steal. Amy Rose They met only once, and he had accidently confused her for Sonic, after a breif chat, he left, but so far, Knight sees her only an innocent child. Dr. Ivo Robotnik Knight knows of his relationship to the creator of Shadow the Hedgehog, and after seeing Dr. Ivo Robotnik's work known as Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, and Dark Gaia. He views him not only as an enemy, but as a threat to the balance of the world. Powers & Abilites HS Child Abilites As an HS Child, his reflexs, speed, strenght, defense and over all growth rate have been shown to be above avarage and his learning in newer skills are highly developed always developing newer sword or chaos based attacks. His level of understanding is also at it's peak being able to understand a persons fighting style just after facing them for a short time, this along with his learning capablities have shown to make him an excellent fighter against any foe after prolonged fights. His body is completely resistant to damage from Chaos energy, but has shown to be very weakend by all other elements, making Knight the only HS Child to not have an elemental affinity but weakend by all of them. Combat Skills His combat skills, while are not perfect like some of the other HS Childs, have shown to be above avarage and is skilled in a few ju-jitsu moves, but is mostly a regular fighter. He's able to infuse his fighting style with chaos energy to futher increase his over-all power and effectiveness in hand to hand fighting. Sword Skills While his hand to hand skills are not the best, Knight's sword skills are what truely makes him a cut above the rest. Knight's swordsman skills have made him a Master at the art of sword fighting and is considered by all his peers as the best swordsman of their time, he's able to use the power of chaos in conjuction with his sword skills to futher increase the effectiveness of his sword skills, his control of chaos energy and mastery of swords is also the reason why his weapon is infact created by highly concentrated and highly condensed chaos energy. Chaos Abilities Knight is the HS Child that was born with the power over Chaos. His ability to control it is so great, he's able to use chaos for just about anything he desires from transportation, defensive or offensive reasons and even for random daily things. He is able to control all levels of chaos energy and all polarities of chaos energy, from positive and to negative. The things Knight can create from chaos are indeed limited, normally from swords, to sheilds, and even bombs. Chaos Blade Knight is able to create his most famous and main form of weapon from chaos energy, it is known as The Blade of Chaos, or otherwords, the sword itself is cyan in color and glows brightly from all the condesned chaos energy in it, it's cutting ability allows it to slice just about any object, the sword is fromed into three seperate parts, the blade, the core, and the handle. all three parts are what makes up the chaos blade, and all three parts are able to cut on their own, only Knight being the able to hold it due to it being created from his own energy and is unable to be harmed by it. Knight is able to preform vast amount of attacks with the Chaos Blade, from unleashing devestaing combos, and finishers to shooting shockwaves, sword-like projectiles, or just throwing the chaos blade in a lethal saw-like fashion, the Chaos Blade is also able to evolve and transform into much stronger versions of itself, each with newer moves and much more devestaing damage, The Chaos Blade is Knight's most favorite form of attack and is also his most powerful. Forms and Etc. Knight cannot use the chaos emeralds to transform into a super state, because Knight's body contains high amounts of chaos energy, Super forms are an impossibility for him. Knight can instead shift the polarity balance in his body to go from nuetral chaos, to positive or negative. *Berserk Knight - The Negative State, Knight gives up speed for an increase of strenght. *Rush Knight - The Postive State, Knight gives up strenght for an increase of speed. *Malicious Knight - The Unstable State, Knight gives up control for an increase of power. *Silver Knight - The Stable State, Knight gives up power for an increase of control. Weakness Knight is weakened greatly by elemental based attacks, and if his connection to the chaos force is severed, he loses all of his abilities. Extra Images Knight_posed.jpg|Knight the hedgehog. Chaos_Knight_vs_Eclipse_Cannon.png|Chaos Knight holding back beam fired from the Eclipse Cannon. KnightChaosBladeANColored.jpg|Knight posing with his chaos blade. Chaos_Knight_posed.jpg|Chaos Knight poseing. KnightMaxPower.png|Knight at full power. Knight_2010.png